


I probably shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish

by DormantAshes



Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP War, Gen, He’s 16 fighting in a revolution, Idolising, Light Angst, Oneshot, Pride, Self-Doubt, Take a shot every time you read Right hand man, he's trying his best, no beta we die like men, thats bound to do some damage, tommy refuses to admit that he sees Wilbur as a big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormantAshes/pseuds/DormantAshes
Summary: Fighting in a war at 16 is something.Fighting in the war as a right hand man of the great Wilbur Soot, now that is cool.Tommy will be remembered in history, he will fight to stay by Wilbur’s side and prove to him that he is fit to fight this war.
Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	1. Your Pride will be the death of us all

Tommys cheeks hurt from smiling. But he couldn't stop. 

Wilbur soot had chosen him. 

Tommy

To be his right hand man.

Not Tubbo or Eret or Fundy. No, Wilbur Soot, the Wilbur Soot has chosen Tommy.

Hes 16 and is the right hand in a war. A war with Wilbur Soot. He is going to be in charge on behalf of Wilbur Soot.

He acted as cool as he could be when asked. Gave his salute and grinned but inside his heart was stuttering to keep up with the swelling pride. Of course Wilbur Soot would choose Tommy, Tommys great, he gets to show everyone how great he is.

"What does this even mean?" Tubbo had asked when the two were alone.

"It means I'm better than you, that I'm his trusted right hand, that I'm in charge while he's away." The words tumbled out his mouth clumsily, ready to fill the room as soon as possible to make it known that he, Tommy, was Wilbur Soots right hand man.

He felt powerful, important. Like he would be remembered in history. When he thought about it too much he would get too jittery, would have to pace and fiddle with his sash.

Right hand man.

Right hand.

Right.

Trusted.

He trusts me.

Wilbur Soot trusts me. 

Tommy did not want to disappoint him. To disappoint Wilbur Soot would be a crushing blow that Tommy couldn't begin to comprehend. He had to live up to his status.

Would have to be the hero. 

He would need to get things right and not mess up.

He will push and prod and insult and barter and do whatever was needed to make sure they won. To make sure Wilbur Soot won.

Tubbo liked to comment how much Tommy acted like a little brother to Wilbur Soot. Tommy would scoff in disgust. He wasn't a little brother, little brothers are annoying, needy, and Wilbur Soot wasn't Tommy's big brother. The idea of that was laughable. 

Wilbur Soot is..

He's Tommy's leader.

He's L'manburgs leader.

The heart of the revolution.

Tommy would do everything he can to keep it that way.


	2. I wanna be in the room where it happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur didn’t make a mistake.
> 
> Tommy needs to prove it.
> 
> He’s great, he knows he is.
> 
> He just needs to convince the world.

There are moments where Tommy faulters.

They're quick to miss, when no ones looking the smile drops. Its a moment of hesitance.

Something gnaws at the back of his head. 

He's quick to push it away, pick himself up.

So what if Wilbur seems cold towards him sometimes, or gets angry when Tommy talks too much, or when he's taking jabs at Tubbo.

This is how war is, right? Wilbur is just stressed, he's just being a leader.

Thats how leaders are in war. Tommy knows that.

He doesn't understand what Wilbur means when he says Tommy isn't putting his effort in, of course he is. It should be obvious how much effort hes putting in. Maybe he's not building like the others but why should he? He's the right hand man, thats other people work. 

Tommy's work is in keeping his discs safe.

I mean, thats what started it all, right?

Maybe Wilbur doesn't understand it. How important these discs are to Dream, maybe thats why he dismisses him so often, tries to push him away to do menial tasks.

Tommy will just have to show him, show him that the work he's doing is important to L'manburg, important to the cause. He needs to show Wilbur he's doing the right thing.

He just wishes Wilbur would be a little more warmer like he use to be.

He knows Wilbut doesn't hate him. Of course not, Tommy is Wilbur's right hand man. Wilbur Soot's right hand man. Times are just a little hard right now.

Tommy knows he just has to push harder, work better, needs to show Wilbur he's a good fit to be at his side.

He needs to show Wilbur that he's amazing, show Wilbur how intelligent he is. Tommy wants Wilbur to be proud of him. 

Tommy really wants Wilbur to be proud.

Because...

Wilbur is his leader. He's L'manburgs leader.

Tommy just needs to make him proud, then everything will be okay.


End file.
